Profighting
Profighting is a melee sport. The object of the game is to use talents in order to gain points over an opponent or to throw the opponent out of bounds or onto the floor. Each player is equipped with armor and a baton to assault the opponent with. Points are gained by lowering the opponents health meter down to nothing, which is called "zeroing". Points are also awarded by the opponent laying flat on their back, known as a "knockdown". Automatic sets are awarded by a "knockout", the opponent lying on the ground for more than five seconds, or a "throw", the opponent being sent out of bounds and into the "pit" around the ring. Rules As stated, the objective of profighting is to accrue more points than the opponent. The players may due so during a three-set match. A three-set match consists of, you guessed it, three sets. A set is a single round within a match where two players face each other. In order to win a set the player must zero their opponent or "throw" an opponent out of bounds. If a player wins two sets in a row, it is considered an automatic three-set. If the first player wins a set and the second wins a set, the third set would be the tie breaker. If the first set cannot be awarded due to a tie, the tie-breaker automatically determines the three-set. If the second set cannot be awarded due to a tie, the third set becomes the tie-breaker. If the third set cannot be awarded due to a tie, the two players must complete a tie-breaker where the first to knockout the other is awarded the tie-breaking set. However, winning a set is not the only way to win a match. If at the end of the match the out-setted opponent has more points, they have done something called "reclaim the match." Points are awarded in many ways. For every time a player hits their opponent on four key areas of their opponent's body with their baton a single point is awarded, and for each knockdown 3 point are awarded. 5 points are awarded for each set won. If a player scores no points by the time they are three-seted, usually their rating goes down. Every player is given a baton to even their fighting chances - this is because powers are allowed in order to aid each contender's chances of clearing set. Batons are used as a blunt weapon, but they also generate shields for a time with a 1 minute cool down. Points can awarded by hitting the opponent in four key areas, also known as contact. The four contact points are the right side of the torso, left side of the torso, back and anywhere on the neck. Hitting the head is the automatic forfeit of a set. Illegal Moves There are many illegal moves. Illegal moves that are punished by forfeiting a set are: * Baton to the head * Dropping the baton * Knocking off the helmet of an opponent * Taking ones own helmet off * Improperly wearing ones own armor And illegal moves and actions that are punished by disqualification are: * Severely harming the opponent with the baton or with powers (the handbook includes a list of ways you cannot incapacitate your opponent - notable among them are blinding an opponent, breaking legs above the belt is fine and amputating your opponent. basically anything that renders your opponent unable to use their legs and baton) * Killing the opponent * Using performance-enhancing substances * Sabotaging opponent's chances of winning by destroying their baton or armor, hacking their meter, rigging armor to damage the opponent's body, etc Official Profighting League Tournament Main Article: Profighting Tournament The Official Profighting League Tournament is held in Halcyon City. The tournament consists of a bracket with 16 teams competing each season for the championship title, and annually the prize money. Profighting teams consist of 3 to 4 players but can have upwards of up to 6. Each match they may choose their best player for each set. During one match no player can go twice within three sets, which is why a minimum of three is required for team profighting. Known Profighters * Aiden Carter * Simon Finch * Melrose Hale * Gray * Demeter Agalope * Jesse Cord * Marcus Destrier * Cassius Jett Trivia * Profighting is a sport inspired by MMA fighting as much as it is inspired by Super Smash Brothers. * Profighting is probably fairly similar to Probending, a sport from the Legend of Korra. Keep in mind that the prototype for the arena and this sport was made up before I even saw LoK and was initially inspired by the Glitzville chapter of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and its arena setting, the Glitz Pit.